


Evidences of growing up

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, KisumiDay, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe not crying at scenes that broke his heart as a child means Kisumi is more mature now.</p><p>Maybe it just means he’s distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidences of growing up

 

 

 

When Kisumi looks out the corner of his eye at the television, he wonders if Mufasa’s death not affecting him in the slightest is the definite proof he’s of age now. As if the presents, the many surprises he’s had by now and the calls and videocalls from his friends (even Haruka grabbed Makoto’s phone to snap an almost aggressive _happy birthday_ before his best friend could properly greet Kisumi from Tokyo in the morning) weren’t enough.

Of course, being in Sousuke’s arms, having the whole sofa for the two of them while Hayato sobs quietly on the floor, might have something to do with his sudden indifference to the scene that broke his heart so many times as a child.

Kisumi isn’t sure what has possessed Sousuke today; usually they are both careful, and having a little brother who already suspects something about this friend Kisumi spends a lot of time with less than a metre away should be enough warning. But the lights are off, the volume high; Hayato hasn’t turned around when Kisumi pretended to be cold just to cuddle on Sousuke’s lap and muffle his giggles on his boyfriend’s shoulder once their hands have proven being unable to stay still.

“Hey,” Sousuke breathes out, breaking the kiss; it’s almost a ragged pant, “do you have anything to do after the movie?” he asks in a whisper, careful not to attract Hayato’s attention.

Kisumi’s heart, which seems to have moved to his throat since the second he’s started playing _let’s pray Hayato doesn’t turn around and Mum makes some noise before walking into the living room_ , pounds louder, rhythmic beats echoing in his ears.

“It depends,” he replies, smiling teasingly. He knows Hayato, despite being younger, isn’t stupid, so he crawls off Sousuke’s lap and stands up, walks towards the bathroom so quickly his brother doesn’t even have the time to turn around (and maybe notice his blush and his disarranged hair). Taught by experience, Sousuke makes it to the hallway he’s waiting in less than a minute later, and Kisumi needs a moment to take in his flushed cheeks, his dishevelled hair, his swollen, reddened lips before remembering how Japanese works. “Maybe my boyfriend has more surprises up his sleeve.”

Sousuke clicks his tongue, but he can’t help the grin spreading across his face.

“Break up with him. I live alone.”

Kisumi snorts. “I’m not breaking up with my boyfriend just because you showed up with nice abs and an apartment.”

At that, Sousuke lets out a chuckle; he’s never been one for acting. But he does have not only nice abs, but also strong arms that cage Kisumi between him and the wall.

“I have a turtle too,” Sousuke whispers in his ear, and it takes all his willpower and a couple of miracles to keep Kisumi from laughing so hard he’d alert Hayato. “So?”

Kisumi’s arms slide around Sousuke’s shoulders with ease, bringing him close.

“I’m going for the turtle,” he whispers on his boyfriend’s lips, and now nothing stops him from letting out a moan at the kiss, one that Sousuke’s mouth muffles anyway.

He doesn’t know if he’ll cry the next time he watches Mufasa’s death, but Kisumi is happy nothing about him and Sousuke is different now that he’s of age.

 

 

 

 


End file.
